Corazón delator
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: [DaiSuga] AU donde el amor se manifiesta físicamente alrededor de la persona enamorada. Suga está teniendo grandes problemas en ocultar lo que siente por Daichi, en especial cuando los corazones empiezan a surgir a la vista de todo el mundo.


La primera vez que le sucedió estaba distraído. Karasuno ganó un partido de práctica y Daichi parecía bastante satisfecho de su equipo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió. Sugawara quiso devolverle el gesto, pero su corazón se estrujó con una cálida suavidad. Estaba acostumbrado, sí. Pero a _eso_... No _._

Un corazón transparente flotó a su izquierda. Tenía el tamaño de su puño y era traslúcido como una burbuja. Casi por instinto, cerró su mano sobre él y se desvaneció. Se llevó la mano a la boca, a la frente y se tapó la cara entera. Oh, no, no.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó Kiyoko.

― Sí ―asintió, pero sentía la necesidad de huir a su casa, meterse entre las sábanas y no salir en toda la semana―. Sólo... tengo que ir al baño.

Caminó tranquilamente, esquivando a las personas que miraban el partido. Una vez que salió del gimnasio, corrió hacia al baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se apoyó contra la puerta.

Quería convencerse de que lo había imaginado, pero sabía que el corazón era sentencia de enamorado. Oyó historias de sus padres y de estudiantes, pero nunca le pasó a él. ¿Esto significaba que Daichi era su primer amor? Era terrible. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y acababa de ver la prueba irrefutable de ello.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, era trágico no ser correspondido. No podía ni considerar una confesión: de sólo pensarlo le sudaban las manos. En definitiva, no era nada bueno.

Sin embargo, en este momento se sentía eufórico. _Su primer amor_. Recordó esa sonrisa que terminó de solidificar los sentimientos que mantenía hace tiempo guardados en su interior. Esa expresión tranquila, llena de confianza y cariño.

¿Esto era malo?

Respiró profundo y se lavó la cara. Lo descubriría con el tiempo.

.

Luego del partido, Daichi les propuso a los de tercer año ir a comer algo. Kiyoko se excusó, así que fueron los tres a cenar a un sitio cerca de la escuela. Vidrios empañados, conversaciones ajenas, ruido de platos tintineando. El refugio más apropiado para una noche de invierno. Comieron y hablaron del partido, del entrenamiento, del colegio. Era tan agradable que deseaba congelar el mundo en esta etapa. Ellos tres para siempre. Lo único que se congelaba eran sus manos.

― Acabas de comer, ¿Todavía tienes frío? ―le preguntó Daichi una vez que salieron.

Uno: no lo mires. Dos: no rehúyas su mirada, porque entonces es muy obvio. Tres: no pienses en estas cosas. Cuatro: no pienses en Daichi. Cinco: no pienses...

Y más importante: ¡No te olvides que acaba de hacerte una pregunta!

― No tiene nada que ver que haya comido ―replicó, mirando el cielo mientras trataba de adivinar si llovería o no―. Hace mucho frío.

Asahi le dio la razón con un estremecimiento. Suga se frotó las manos. Daichi no era friolento como ellos dos. Nunca entendería lo que es ponerse quince abrigos y seguir maldiciendo el invierno. Quedarse afuera de la tienda sin moverse tampoco ayudaba.

― Sí tiene que ver. La comida te calienta el estómago.

― Pero la digestión baja la temperatura de tu cuerpo ―contestó Asahi.

― ¿Ah, sí?

Daichi parpadeó. Sugawara tampoco lo sabía. Se rió y lo miraron extrañado.

― Wow. Algún día voy a extrañar estos días.

Y todo era tan simple y tan completo.

Daichi le golpeó el hombro, casi con delicadeza.

― Shh. Si te pones melancólico, preocupas a Asahi ―dijo con tono autoritario. Sonaba mucho a una burla como para ser un regaño.

― ¡Estoy bien! ―se quejó él e intentó subirse el cierre de su abrigo, pero era imposible que suba más―. Lo siento, me voy a casa. Si me quedo más tiempo, me voy a resfriar.

Sugawara le dio la razón y lo despidió con una palmada en la espalda. Le dio otra a Daichi. Cada quien a su casita.

― Nos vemos mañana ―le sonrió Daichi.

― Ahá. Avísame si llegaste bien a tu casa.

Daichi negó con la cabeza, pero siempre lo hacía.

Estaba a punto de partir de a su casa, pero la luz de la calle iluminó un corazón. A la altura de su cabeza, tenue como el primero, con una tonalidad anaranjada. Al tocarlo, desapareció. Se giró hacia Daichi, rogando que no lo hubiera visto, pero su figura se alejaba a paso relajado.

.

(11:02 PM) – Daichi: Ya llegué

(11:04 PM) – Suga: :)

.

Esa misma noche, respondió a su interrogante:

¿Esto era malo?

Sí.

SÍ.

 _S Í._

Y cada vez que veía un corazón en su habitación, volvía a repetirse que sí. Esto era definitivamente malo cuando había colores y formas danzando por su habitación. Por suerte, desaparecían cada vez que los tocaba y no tenía que verlos cuando apagaba las luces.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, ni bien agradeció que su cuarto estuviera vacío, comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente.

Deseó haber prestado más atención cuando los adultos le hablaban sobre sus experiencias en el amor. Ahora debía aprender las cosas por sí mismo. Sugawara experimentó el desayuno más largo de su vida. Descubrió que lo corazones aparecían cuando pensaba en Daichi. Si se distraía mirando televisión, todo regresaba a la normalidad; pero en cuanto pensaba en ello, aparecían como si los hubiese llamado. No siempre eran corazones. A veces eran formas, con o sin sentido: círculos, bolas llenas de curvas, óvalos... todos inflados, apenas visibles, incoloros o con un toque anaranjado.

Muy bien. Lo único que debía hacer era no pensar en Daichi.

Cosa desafortunada, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba todo el día junto a él.

Como solían cruzarse en el camino, Sugawara salió más tarde para evitarlo. Se concentró en las clases y todo marchó bien... hasta la práctica de vóley. Era muy difícil no pensar en Daichi cuando él corría y saltaba a su alrededor. Trabajó muy duro en su interior para enfocarse de pleno en la pelota, y al final del día, sólo tuvo que apartar dos corazones: uno naranja y otro rosado.

No fue tan complicado. Podía manejarlo.

― ¿Vamos a comer?

Se sentía confianzudo, así que aceptó.

Daichi tomó su mochila y se alejó del gimnasio. Sugawara trotó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

― ¿No vamos a esperar a Asahi?

― No puede venir, es el cumpleaños de su tío.

― ¿De verdad? Oh, no sabía. Y no le dije que lo felicitara de mi parte. Hey, ¿De qué te ríes?

Se dio cuenta que aun sostenía su brazo. Metió sus manos heladas en los bolsillos, frunciendo el ceño a su amigo.

― Ni siquiera lo conoces ―le respondió, parando en la esquina para observar el semáforo―. Siempre eres tan... ―se encogió de hombros― dulce.

Reventó el corazón rojo y agradeció que Daichi estuviera mirando cuándo era seguro cruzar, en vez de los problemas que Sugawara tenía para mantener su amor a raya.

No se lo discutió para cambiar de tema. Le preguntó cómo iban sus notas e insistió en que se tomara más en serio buscar una carrera universitaria.

― Me lo tomo en serio ―murmuró él―. Pero hay tantas alternativas, ¿Cómo hiciste tú para escoger?

No era la gran cosa. Sólo debía buscar algo que pudiera hacer el resto de su vida. En su caso, le gustaban las personas y le gustaba ser útil. Ayudar a los demás y mantenerse de esa manera sonaba a un futuro que quería seguir, entonces la medicina era lo suyo.

― Busca algo que podrías hacer por siempre.

― Jugar al vóley y pasar las tardes con ustedes no es algo por lo que vayan a pagarme ―bufó.

Sugawara decidió mantener las manos fuera de los bolsillos. Que se congelaran era el precio a pagar por una rápida reacción ninja para acabar con esas malditas manifestaciones físicas de su amor.

El día empeoraba de a detalles, faltando tan poco para que se terminara. El sitio al cual concurrían frecuentemente para comer no tenía mesas disponibles. No era extraño que sucediera los viernes, pero les quedaban pocas opciones: regresar y tomar el camino opuesto para la tienda de Ukai o...

― Podemos ir a comer a mi casa ―ofreció Daichi.

Era tentador, pero la respuesta sería no. Podía disimular cuando estaba con él, pero si los ojos de la familia Sawamura estaban sobre Sugawara sería imposible.

― Tengo frío y estoy cansado. Mejor vamos el lunes.

La sonrisa de Daichi decayó, pero la recuperó en la despedida. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó con cariño.

― Te aviso cuando llego.

Cuando el otro se dio vuelta, Sugawara tuvo que explotar dos corazones y un par más mientras pensaba en él volviendo a su hogar.

.

(09:37 PM) – Daichi: Ya llegué

(09:42 PM) – Suga: :D

.

Según internet, las formas y los colores dependían de cada persona y de la intensidad del sentimiento. Había algunos que veían una misma forma y un mismo color durante toda su vida, otros donde cada romance tenía un color diferente. Otras personas, como él, eran capaces de ver varios tonos surtidos.

Evitó la psicología de las formas y las teorías sobre el significado de los colores para no pensar demasiado en ello, por más curiosidad que tuviera.

Con tanta información y Daichi en la cabeza, le costó un montón conciliar el sueño.

.

(10:46 AM) – Daichi: Tienes planes para hoy?

(10:46 AM) – Daichi: Podemos ir a dar una vuelta

(10:55 AM) – Suga: Está lloviendo.

(10:55 AM) – Suga: Y hay tarea de química...

(10:58 AM) – Daichi: Me aburro

(10:58 AM) – Daichi: Si te paso la tarea salimos?

(11:12 AM) – Daichi: Suga

(11:14 AM) – Suga: Estaba en el baño.

(11:14 AM) – Suga: ¿A dónde quieres ir? Nos vamos a enfermar...

(11:19 AM) – Daichi: A donde quieras

(11:19 AM) – Daichi: Si el frío es el problema puedo ir a tu casa

Sugawara suspiró. Obvio que tenía ganas de verlo. Siempre tenía ganas de verlo. Pero había un corazón rosado flotando sobre su hombro que ya no se molestaba en quitar. No quería salir, pero tampoco quería tenerlo en su casa, ya que descartaría cualquier tipo de huida de emergencia.

Tipeó la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, para seguir su amistad con normalidad y mantener sus sentimientos controlados.

Suga – (11:25 AM): A las tres en la cafetería verde que está cerca de mi casa, ¿Te acuerdas cuál?

Daichi – (11:26 AM): La de las donas gigantes?

Suga – (11:27 AM): Esa misma.

Daichi – (11:27 AM): Ahí voy a estar

.

Se sentía como si tuviera una cita con Daichi. Estaba nervioso y tenía claro que no era sólo por tener que lidiar con la parte afectiva. Se bañó, eligió una camiseta linda y limpia, tomó un libro e intentó relajarse hasta la hora en que quedaron. Era aburrido tener que encerrarse en su habitación cuando sus padres estaban cerca, ya que temía que vieran por accidente sus emociones. Sería engorroso tener que ponerse a explicar de quién estaba enamorado.

Era como tener una enfermedad y auto-recluirse por el bien de los demás. ¿Eso era cobardía? No. Por supuesto que no. No quería poner a sus padres incómodos con la idea de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y que malentendieran todas las noches en las que se quedó a dormir (o viceversa), o poner incómodo a sus compañeros, o al mismo Daichi. Pero incluso si ese no fuera el quid de la cuestión, también tenía miedo a confesarse y ser rechazado. No importaba que tuviera razones para no mostrar públicamente que estaba enamorado, se seguía sintiendo un tanto cobarde.

― Koushi, no ―se dijo a sí mismo.

Respiró profundo (se estaba volviendo un hábito) y al exhalar, recobró su humor. Después de todo, iría a tomar un café con su persona favorita en el mundo. ¡Ánimo!

Daichi era una persona puntual. Suga llegó cinco minutos temprano y él ya lo esperaba adentro. Ignoró lo que causaba su presencia en su interior y se sentó en frente de él.

― ¿Llegaste hace mucho? ―le preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo. La calefacción en estos días era una bendición.

― Recién.

Daichi se acomodó en el asiento para tomar una postura más recta y lo pateó sin querer. Parpadeó hacia él y masculló un "lo siento".

― No pasa nada ―le aseguró, devolviéndole el golpe con más fuerza―. "Lo siento".

― Yo no lo hice a propósito...

Daichi se cruzó de brazos, pero esbozó una sonrisa de lado que le hizo recoger las piernas, por si el otro intentaba vengarse.

Por suerte, la camarera llegó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Daichi siempre pedía lo mismo en esta cafetería: un café negro y una dona gigante. Sugawara ordenó un cappuccino acompañado de una porción de pastel de chocolate. Cuando la mujer se fue, él susurró, en voz baja pero audible:

― Como siempre, muy dulce.

Daichi lo estaba mirando, y aunque no llevaba muchos días de su entrenamiento ninja, logró disipar el corazón tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía una forma en concreto o un color. Su amigo lo observó con confusión: acababa de dar un manotazo al aire como si fuera el movimiento espasmódico más errático y fuera de lugar de la historia de los momentos incómodos.

― ¿Suga?

― Un mosquito.

― ¿Qué?

― Había un mosquito.

― ¿En pleno invierno?

Sentía que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza. Eso fue tan estúpido. Apretó las manos contra su regazo y clavó la vista en la camarera, esperando que interrumpiera otra vez. Ella, ajena a su situación, atendía otra mesa en la otra punta del local.

― Hum, ¿Sí?

Se mordió la lengua antes de balbucear alguna tontería. Daichi contuvo la risa y era injusto que fuera tan lindo, era... No. Tenía que esquivar esos pensamientos. Por razones obvias. Mosquitos en invierno. Bien hecho, Suga.

― Profesor de gimnasia ―soltó Daichi de repente.

― ¿Para tu futuro? ―el contrario se rascó la nuca, y como lo conocía bien, sabía que ese gesto era inseguridad―. ¡Me parece perfecto! Tienes paciencia para los niños, eres bueno motivando y das miedo sólo lo necesario.

Daichi frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero pudo ver que la devolución positiva sobre su personalidad que no sabía bien cómo responder a ese halago. La camarera llegó en ese momento con sus pedidos y ah, la presentación del cappuccino estaba para una tomarle una fotografía y el pastel lucía delicioso.

― Todavía no estoy seguro, pero creo que me gustaría estudiar medicina forense ―continuó, llevándose la cuchara con pastel a la boca.

― ¿Medicina forense? ―Daichi partió su dona a la mitad, una mitad a la mitad y se metió el cuarto en la boca―. Juraría que ibas a elegir pediatría.

― Lo consideré, pero la medicina forense suena genial ―le sonrió, conteniendo su lado maternal de decirle que no hablara con la boca llena―. Es como en las series y películas, sólo que más aburrido y más asqueroso, supongo.

Daichi arrugó la nariz al imaginarlo, pero luego sonrió.

― Pero no le cuentes de tu trabajo a Asahi, vas a hacer que se desmalle.

Sugawara estaba de acuerdo. Daichi se llevó otro cuarto de la dona a la boca y no entendía cómo era tan bruto para comer. Le daba gracia.

Reflexionar sobre la universidad se sentía irreal, pero tan cercano al mismo tiempo. Era un gran cambio, pero al pensar en Daichi con una sudadera, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, junto a un montón de niños alegres correteando a su alrededor era... esperanzador. Si podía verlo a él, ¿Por qué no a sí mismo en una bata blanca?

Debió de quedarse absorto en el país de las fantasías (feat Daichi), porque se le escapó un corazón color manzana al lado del cappuccino. Por instinto, lo aplastó contra la mesa.

Daichi estaba muy ocupado sorbiendo su café como para prestar atención a una aparición que apenas se notaba. Pero no era un idiota como para no ver el golpe violento contra la mesa.

Se escudriñaron intensamente por unos interminables segundos, en los cuales Daichi interrogaba sin palabras y Sugawara se fundía el cerebro buscando una escusa.

― Lo maté ―dijo finalmente. La expresión confundida de Daichi se intensificó―. Al mosquito ―aclaró con torpeza.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―inquirió, pero más que preocupado, parecía divertido.

― Sí ―contestó automáticamente, arruinando por completo la oportunidad de escaparse―. Uh, no. En realidad, no tanto. Creo que me estoy enfermando. Pero no importa, terminemos esto.

La charla siguió trivial, pero entretenida. Conversar con Daichi era relajante, tan fluido y confortable. El problema de su amor es que no sabía dónde iba a aparecer. Hasta ahora, siempre estaban a menos de medio metro de él, pero ese medio metro podía estar al nivel del suelo o sobre su cabeza. Mientras no se le dieran por aparecer por su espalda, estaba bien. Bueno, no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien, pero podía disimularlo. El siguiente corazón fue el más conveniente, un anaranjado sentado a su lado, donde la mesa tapaba la visión de Daichi. Sugawara pasó la mano sobre él con desdén, contento de no tener que fingir que había más bichos.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, valió la pena animarse a ir a la cafetería. No estaba enfermo ni debía encerrarse en su casa sólo porque estaba enamorado.

.

(07:16 PM) – Daichi: Ya llegué

(07:17 PM) – Suga: ;)

.

Si Sugawara pensaba que podía hacer su vida normal sin que nadie se enterara que estaba enamorado de Daichi, entonces estaba terriblemente equivocado.

No habían pasado dos semanas que sus sentimientos comenzaron a descontrolarse.

El fin de semana alegó estudios para no tener que reunirse con sus amigos. Después, faltó tres días a la escuela y cada vez que alguien preguntaba, decía que estaba muy enfermo. _No quiero que vengas a visitarme, te voy a contagiar_ , había tecleado más de una vez.

Su amor empezaba a cobrar forma y fuerza. La transparencia había desaparecido y los colores se estaban tornando cada vez más nítidos. Tampoco seguían siendo anaranjados y rosados; con un solo suspiro, podía provocar un arcoíris de figuras en su habitación. Y no era tan maravilloso como sonaba. Para nada. La peor parte era que ya no bastaba un roce para hacerlos desaparecer: debía aplastarlos, empujarlos, estrujarlos. Se parecía a explotar globos (ya que ahora tenían casi la misma dimensión de tamaño), al tacto seguía siendo como una burbuja y ojalá fueran tan frágiles. Si esto seguía así, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlos desaparecer.

Ya no podía ocultárselo a sus padres. Les prometió que cuando estuviera preparado les diría quién le gustaba, más que nada para aplacarlos. Era molesto cenar con ellos y tener que apuñalar sus corazones con el tenedor, pero para su fortuna, su única reacción era una sonrisa comprensiva.

Claro, ellos llevaban años compartiendo flores celestes y corazones blancos. Desde pequeño que se encontraba a su madre con una o dos flores flotando cerca suyo o a su padre recostado con un corazón sobre la cabeza. Eran sentimientos ocasionales, serenos y duraderos.

Y Sugawara era una explosión caótica de colores desordenados.

Le permitían faltar a clases por sus buenas calificaciones y porque "ya se van a calmar", pero le advirtieron que debía retomar la escuela la semana siguiente a más tardar. Sugawara estaba de acuerdo, pero el problema era que sus sentimientos no se calmaban. Empeoraban.

Y pasar los días chateando con Daichi no ayudaba. No obstante, era, sin dudas, un tonto enamorado.

.

(05:47 PM) – Suga: Debes ser fuerte. Si no puedes controlar a los de primero tú solo, ¿Cómo esperas ser profesor? Tendrás quince alumnos más.

(05:49 PM) – Daichi: Tú sabes que no son sólo los de primero

(05:49 PM) – Daichi: Tanaka y Nishinoya también son un problema

(05:49 PM) – Daichi: Y sabes que estos chicos son más problemáticos que los niños normales

(05:50 PM) – Daichi: Pero nunca dije que no podía con ellos

(05:56 PM) – Suga: ¡Suerte!

(05:56 PM) – Suga: El lunes regreso y te ayudo

(05:57 PM) – Daichi: Falta bastante

(05:57 PM) – Daichi: No puedo pasar el fin de semana?

(06:03 PM) – Suga: Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que te contagie así me dejas solo cuidando a los chicos durante la semana que sigue? Vengativo, Daichi. Muy mal.

(06:04 PM) – Daichi: Por supuesto que no

(06:04 PM) – Daichi: Prefiero cuidarlos contigo

Sugawara gimió de frustración y dejó caer el celular. Tomó el libro que descansaba a su lado y lo agitó frenéticamente para alejar los corazones y las formas irregulares. Desde que tenían más consistencia, se acumulaban y no se iban hasta que se veía obligado a quitarlos. Había mañanas que despertaba con alguno que otro pegado a la cara. Era insoportable.

(06:05 PM) – Daichi: Entonces no puedo ir?

(06:17 PM) – Suga: Nop

(06:17 PM) – Suga: Nos vemos el lunes.

El celular continuó vibrando, pero Sugawara dejó de contestar.

.

Por supuesto que Daichi no le haría caso. ¿De verdad pensó esperaría al lunes? Él era una persona tranquila, pero carecía de paciencia y se aburría con facilidad. Y cuando eso pasaba, acudía a Sugawara. Una semana sin él y casi un mes siendo distante, probablemente lo habrían puesto ansioso. Daichi lo conocía muy bien como para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Y por supuesto que sus padres lo iban a dejar entrar. No había razón para que no lo hicieran: su hijo estaba en crisis y quién mejor para arreglarlo que un buen amigo. ¿Cómo iban a imaginarse que él era justamente su problema?

Al oír una tercera voz hablando con sus padres, no tenía dudas de que pertenecía a Daichi. Sus corazones desaparecieron solos por primera vez y supo que había sido el miedo. Con el piyama puesto, se metió en la cama y comenzó a frotarse la nariz y la cara a ver si se le ponía roja. Cualquier cosa para fingir que _te dije que estoy enfermo, cof, cof, vete, ¡Nos vemos el lunes! ¡Cof!_ Pero poco tenía a mano para pasarse por resfriado, estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer.

Daichi tocó la puerta y entró con toda confianza. Había estado en su habitación miles de veces.

― Hey, Suga, te traje algo para que te mejores...

No tenía derecho a entrar a su casa y ser tan bonito. Se aferró al terror, que ayudaba bien a mantener su amor encerrado.

― Te dije que nos veríamos el lunes ―protestó, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba realmente feliz de que se preocupara por él igual.

― Lo sé ―Daichi hizo un gesto con mano, restándole importancia―. Pero vine igual. Nunca faltas tanto por un resfriado, así que quise venir de todas formas. Además, no estás resfriado.

Sugawara intentó poner otra escusa más, pero Daichi lo observaba y eso le vació la mente. Le sostuvo la mirada, completamente perdido. No tenía nada que decir, no podía formular ningún pensamiento. Oscilando entre el miedo y el amor abrumador, vio surgir lo que más temía: un corazón rojo, tan intenso que parecía tener luminiscencia propia.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue romperlo.

Apoyó la mano en él y trató de empujarlo lejos, pero era inamovible. Cuando explotó por la presión que ejercía, su mano siguió de largo y se chocó contra la de Daichi.

― ¡Perdón!

Sugawara lo miró con incredulidad. Se estaba disculpando, rojo como un tomate y todavía con la mano levantada donde había explotado el corazón.

― Lo siento mucho, Suga, yo no pensaba que ―farfulló―. Pensé que...

― ¿Era tuyo?

― ¿Qué?

Suga sonrió como un idiota y todo el espacio a su alrededor se fue llenando de corazones y formas de colores brillantes. Daichi seguía sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, congelado y desconcertado.

Ese corazón había sido de Daichi. Ambos lo habían roto y a Sugawara nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza pensar que no era suyo. No podía creerlo. No hacía falta que lo dijera: el corazón era la confesión misma. Inocente, grande y brillante.

Su propio corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Alejó todo su amor que tenía dando vueltas y salió de entre las sábanas para besar a Daichi. Lo tomó del rostro con dulzura, apretando la sonrisa que no se quería ir contra los labios que tanto color le habían dado en los últimos días.

Daichi correspondió con lentitud, abrazando su cintura, deslizando los dedos suavemente por su espalda. Suga quería seguir, pero estaban literalmente, envueltos en amor. Daichi sólo expresaba corazones rojos, del tamaño de su cabeza y...

― ¿Tienen luz propia? ―preguntó, acariciando uno con fascinación.

Daichi se lo confirmó con un _humm_ desinteresado contra su mandíbula. Sugawara enterró sus dedos en el cabello negro y lo besó otra vez. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el desodorante que usaba Daichi, sentía su respiración contra la piel, sus dedos nerviosos contra la camiseta. Despacio, con todo el tiempo del universo, movían sus bocas juntas mientras se fundían en el abrazo.

Daichi gruñó y lo soltó, agitando sus brazos para quitar los corazones. Sugawara recién lo notaba, pero el beso los había enterrado en amor. Se rió de pura felicidad. Si el otro quería intentar sacarlos, que lo hiciera, pero por su parte aparecerían miles más. Eran suaves, casi imperceptibles al tacto, colores mezclados con rojo brillante, sobrepasando el medio metro habitual por la falta de espacio.

― No importa, no me molestan ―murmuró contra su mejilla.

― A mí sí ―suspiró Daichi, envolviéndolo otra vez en sus brazos―. Los míos brillan, Suga. No me dejan dormir.

 _Adorable_.

Ese era el hombre que amaba. Adorable, terco, fuerte, con un montón de amor sólo para él. Y con una sonrisa más, se vieron ahogados de amor otra vez.

.

Daichi no se pudo quedar mucho más tiempo porque ni siquiera había pedido permiso a sus padres para ir a verlo. Ese algo que le había llevado para hacerle sentir mejor eran masitas de diferentes sabores y con excesivo azúcar, tal como a él le gustaba. Simplemente perfecto.

Se rindió. Si los corazones querían invadir su espacio personal las 24 horas del día, que lo hicieran. Ya no tenía problemas con ello, porque la persona a quienes se lo dedicaba los aceptaba. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

.

(10:29 PM) – Daichi: Ya llegué

(10:30 PM) – Suga: 3

* * *

Wow, este fic me costó más de lo que yo pensaba que me iba a costar, pero me salió tan fluido que lo hice en un día y medio. También pensé que estos personajes serían más fáciles de escribir, ¡Pero no! Igual son tan perfectos...

Estaba aburrida escribiendo AUs y el DaiSuga era perfecto para desarrollar este. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo lo disfruté~

Y para los que siguen El ruido en la estática, publico la siguiente parte la semana que viene.

Sepan que sus comentarios son la luz de mi día c:

PD: Se supone que lo último es un corazón, pero creo que en esta página no aparece. Aclarando por si las dudas.


End file.
